Opportunities can arise for showing additional information about various features and elements of a media content as a user is viewing it. For example, the user can be shown information about an actor when the actor appears in a scene, information about items in the video, such as clothing and appliances and so on. Such additional supplemental information can be shown automatically or in response to a user indication (e.g., a request) to show the annotation. For example, a link can appear in or next to the video that, when selected by the user, causes the annotation to appear. The link can include descriptive information about the content of the annotation. The content of the annotation and the occurrence of a link to the annotation can be set to show the same information to all viewers of the video.